With the ever increasing concern for energy conservation, particularly the conservation of electrical power, a need has developed for energy conservation systems which can be readily and economically incorporated into present electrical circuits.
Industrial plants have a wide variety of electrical energy consuming systems, which are not turned off, when out of use or not needed; resulting in inefficient use and sometimes waste of electricity. Such systems include electrical fans; signs and lighting circuits. Advantageously, conservation systems should be relatively inexpensive, easily maintained, programmably flexible and readily adapted to incorporation into existing circuits.
Existing methods of conservation require programmable functions to be originally designed into the wiring systems or circuit breakers, involve costly modifications and/or addition of relays or contactors to the electrical switching systems.
Various mechanisms have been proposed in the past for operating switching devices. Ganged switching devices include: Hewlett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 829,785; Thurston Re. U.S. Pat. No. 16,810, Burnham, U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,824 and Walle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,532. None of these mechanisms, however, are readily adaptable for use with existing switch panels.
Single switch mechanisms have also been proposed. However, none of these are readily adapted for ganged switching in existing systems. Doty, U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,267 relates to a wall switch control unit wherein energy is stored in a coil spring for returning the switch to the ON position. The spring drives a rod when released by a complex linkage system having a detent and lock mechanisms. The linkage is operated by a pair of solenoid relays through a camming action on the locking mechanism. Loffler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,054 also shows a dual solenoid actuator for a single switch.
Kiesel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,565 and DeVisser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,633 both illustrate motor driven, worm gear switch mechanism, the former being for a single switch and the latter being for a special pair of circuit breakers.
One of the most practical methods of conserving electrical power is to control the master panel, e.g., circuit breaker or switch panels which contain a plurality of branch circuit switches for plant lighting and other equipment.